A New Beginning
by Rayne Ashlin
Summary: Bella has been changed and it's her first concert and Edward and the Cullens are going. What's going to happen ?
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer : I don't own Twilight but I wish I did. I also don't own When You're Gone by Avril Lavigne.

* * *

* Bella POV *

Today is the day. I can't believe it's here. Today's the day of my first ever concert. According to my manager, Brianna, the concert is sold out. I can't believe that so many people want to see me perform. No one has even seen a picture of me. So maybe it's curiosity that made the concert sell out in less than 2 days. Yeah it's probably that. You're probably wondering why no one has ever seen a picture of me well that's because of one of my many abilities.

Oh my wonderful abilities. The most annoying thing about me but also the coolest thing about me. They're annoying because they make me the most powerful vampire so the Volturi's after me. But they're cool because they make me the most powerful vampire and everyone that knows about the "true" me says they're amazing. I'll let you decide.

My abilities are control of the elements, being able to shield people physically and mentally, being able to persuade people to do anything, and I can gain the powers of other vampires if I'm touched by them. So I have a lot more powers than the ones I just told you but if I told you all of my powers it would take 10 pages or more but you'll probably learn most of them soon.

Anyway back to the concert. Today I make my debut as Isabella Masen. Today is the first day I will perform for an audience. Maybe he'll be there with my… his family. Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. My one true love and the reason that I am who I am. It's because of him that I was lost in the forest for 10 days after he left and Ace found me and changed me.

He felt sorry for changing me but he had no choice because I was dying. Ace asked me to join his coven and I accepted but only after he agreed to become a vegetarian and change his coven to that too. I then met Kari and Chaos and Brianna the other members of his coven. I better describe them so you can have a picture of them. Ace is 5' 7" with shoulder length blond hair. Kari is Ace's mate. She's 5' 4" with long black hair and I gained my power of invisibility from her. Chaos is 5' 6" with spiky brown hair and Brianna is 4' 11" with medium length blond hair. She and Chaos are together as well.

Now 50 years later to the day when he left me I will perform for the first time. If you're wondering yes I do still love him even though he doesn't love me and I still hold out hope that one day he'll hear me and come back to me. It's a fool's hope but it's better that nothing.

* Edward POV *

50 years have pasted. 50 long hard painful years since I made the worst mistake of my life. Why? Why did I leave my beautiful Bella to get lost in the forest and die? My decision had brought everyone in my family so much grief. Carlisle tries to distract himself with his work but it doesn't really work. Esme only very rarely works in her garden. Roslie never works on her cars anymore. Emmett tries to make us laugh but it never really works. Alice doesn't shop or dress up at all. Jasper has it almost as hard as me because he feels everyone else's sadness and then there is his own guilt and sadness on top of that. I just sit in my room, listen to my stereo, and wallow in my own sadness and pain.

Today while I was listening to my stereo I heard an beautiful voice and my family heard it too and they all rushed into my room to listen.

_I always needed time on my own _

_I never thought I'd need you there when I cried _

_And the days feel like years when I'm alone _

_And the bed where you lie _

_Is made up on your side _

_When you walk away _

_I count the steps that you take _

_Do you see how much I need you right now?_

_When you're gone _

_The pieces of my heart are missing you _

_When you're gone _

_The face I came to know is missing too _

_When you're gone _

_The words I need to hear to always get me through the day _

_And make it okay I miss you _

_I've never felt this way before _

_Everything that I do _

_Reminds me of you _

_And the clothes you left _

_They lie on the floor _

_And they smell just like you _

_I love the things that you do_

_When you walk away _

_I count the steps that you take _

_Do you see how much I need you right now? _

_When you're gone _

_The pieces of my heart are missing you _

_When you're gone _

_The face I came to know is missing too _

_When you're gone _

_The words I need to hear to always get me through the day _

_And make it ok I miss you _

_We were made for each other _

_Out here forever _

_I know we were _

_Yeah, yeah _

_And all I ever wanted was for you to know _

_Everything I do I give my heart and soul _

_I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me _

_Yeah _

_When you're gone _

_The pieces of my heart are missing you _

_When you're gone _

_The face I came to know is missing too _

_When you're gone _

_The words I need to hear will always get me through the day _

_And make it ok _

_I miss you_

"Wow that was so beautiful. " Esme said after it was over. Suddenly Alice had a vision of us in the front row at her concert but when she tried to see the name or the singer everything blurred and the vision stopped. She turned around and looked at the rest of the family and said, " You have 2 hours. Get ready. We're going to see her perform." Emmett punched the air and for the first time in 50 years the whole family looked happy. I couldn't believe that this woman could have such an effect on my family. I can't wait until the concert tonight.

* * *

Reviews please !! You get an e-cookie !! Whatever flavor you want !! Pics of Bella's coven on profile


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer : I don't own Twilight or Please Don't Stop The Music by Rihanna

* * *

* Edward POV *

The time has finally come to see this wonderful woman perform. As we drove to Seattle we listened to her songs over and over but we never did hear her name so it came as a great surprise when we walked into the auditorium and saw the posters with the name Isabella Masen on them. Everyone turned and looked at me wondering how I was going to react. "Edward, we're going in there and that's final!" Alice thought to me and I nodded. They relaxed and we walked to our seats and waited for the show to start.

* Bella POV *

The concert is going to start in about 10 minutes. I peeked out on stage and saw that the auditorium was completely full and some of the people were chanting "Isabella! Isabella!" I pulled my head back behind the curtain and took an unnecessary deep breath to calm myself and caught the scent of 7 vampires. The scent was familiar but I couldn't quite place where I had smelled it before. I didn't have the time to peek out and find them so I just got in place and waited for the curtain to rise.

I finally heard Ace walk out and address the crowd. "Hello Seattle!!" he yelled into the mic. Assorted screams and whistles sounded from across the auditorium. "Are you ready to see Isabella?" he asked the crowd. The screams and whistles sounded again. "Well here she is! The lovely Isabella Masen!!" He said as he went back stage and the curtain went up and the music started. My head snapped up and I started singing.

_Please don't stop the music _

_Please don't stop the music _

_Please don't stop the music _

_Please don't stop the music _

_It's gettin' late I'm making my way over to my favorite place_

_I gotta get my body moving shake the stress away_

_I wasn't looking for nobody when you looked my way_

_Possible candidate (yeah)_

_Who knew _

_That you'd be up in here lookin' like you do _

_You're makin' stayin' over here impossible _

_Baby I must say your aura is incredible _

_If you don't have to go don't_

_Do you know what you started _

_I just came here to party _

_But now we're rockin' on the dance floor _

_Acting naughty _

_Your hands around my waist _

_Just let the music play _

_We're hand in hand_

_Chest to chest _

_And now we're face to face_

_I wanna take you away _

_Lets escape into the music _

_DJ let it play_

_I just can't refuse it _

_Like the way you do this _

_Keep on rockin' to it_

_Please don't stop the _

_Please don't stop the music _

_I wanna take you away _

_Lets escape into the music _

_DJ let it play_

_I just can't refuse it _

_Like the way you do this _

_Keep on rockin' to it_

_Please don't stop the _

_Please don't stop the_

_Please don't stop the music _

_Baby are you ready cause its getting close _

_Don't you feel the passion ready to explode _

_What goes on between us no one has to know _

_This is a private show (oh)_

_Do you know what you started _

_I just came here to party _

_But now we're rockin' on the dance floor _

_Acting naughty _

_Your hands around my waist _

_Just let the music play _

_We're hand in hand_

_Chest to chest _

_And now we're face to face_

_I wanna take you away_

_Let's escape into to music_

_DJ let it play_

_I just can't refuse it_

_Like the way you do this_

_Keep on rockin' to it_

_Please don't stop the_

_Please don't stop the music_

_I wanna take you away _

_Lets escape into the music _

_DJ let it play_

_I just can't refuse it _

_Like the way you do this _

_Keep on rockin' to it_

_Please don't stop the _

_Please don't stop the_

_Please don't stop the music _

_Ma ma say, ma ma sa_

_Ma ma coo sa _

_Ma ma say, ma ma sa_

_Ma ma coo sa (5x)_

_Please don't stop the music _

_Please don't stop the music _

I smelled the scent again and looked around. I finally found the vampires in the front row and it was the Cullens. All of the Cullens including him. They all looked surprised but Edward looked angry. Well he said he didn't love me and he probably thought that I was dead all these years so he's mad because I'm still alive. Oh well there's that hope dashed.

_I wanna take you away _

_Lets escape into the music _

_DJ let it play_

_I just can't refuse it _

_Like the way you do this _

_Keep on rockin' to it_

_Please don't stop the_

_Please don't stop the music_

_I wanna take you away _

_Lets escape into the music _

_DJ let it play_

_I just can't refuse it _

_Like the way you do this _

_Keep on rockin' to it_

_Please don't stop the _

_Please don't stop the _

_Please don't stop the music_

_Ma ma say, ma ma sa_

_Ma ma coo sa _

_Ma ma say, ma ma sa_

_Ma ma coo sa _

_Please don't stop the music_

_Ma ma se, ma ma sa_

_Ma ma coo sa_

_Ma ma se, ma ma sa_

_Ma ma coo sa _

_Please don't stop the music_

I finished the song and went back stage for a human moment even though I didn't need it anymore.

* Edward POV *

Finally a man came out and started talking to the crowd. "Hello Seattle!!" he yelled into the mic. I took a second look at him and saw that he was a vampire and like us he was a vegetarian. Hmm... interesting. He yelled into the mic again, "Are you ready to see Isabella?" The crowd yelled and whistled in response. "Well here she is!! The lovely Isabella Masen!!" he said as he backed off stage and the curtain rose. A beautiful woman stood center stage as the music started. Her head snapped up and I realized that I was looking at my beautiful Bella and she was a vampire.

* * *

Reviews please !! You still get an e-cookie!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclamer: I don't own Twilight or I Dare You To Move by Switchfoot but I do own I Listen b/c I made that up myself

* * *

* Edward POV *

This isn't possible. Bella died in the forest after we left. No it can't be Bella. I looked at my family and they looked as stunned as I was. "Oh my god!! It's Bella!! She's alive!!" Alice was so excited and couldn't wait to talk to Bella again. "I hope Bella can forgive us for leaving her so long ago." Carlisle and Esme thought as they watched her perform. "Bella's a vampire!! Yes now I can have my little sis back!!" Emmett was just being Emmett. "I should tell Bella how sorry I am for being so mean to her when she was human." Wow Rosalie wanted to be nice to Bella. That's a first. "If only I had gone hunting before Bella's party then none of this would have happened." Jasper of course was still blaming himself for the whole thing when it was my fault.

I looked back up at the stage and saw Bella looking straight back at me with her golden eyes. In that moment I could see the pain I had put her through when we left. Oh Bella I'm so sorry. She looked at the rest of my family, smiled a sad smile and went on with her song. When she finished she went back stage for a break and left me wondering if I could ever get her back.

* Bella POV *

When I went back stage for my "break" I found Ace and told him that the Cullens were here. He knew my whole story. He looked at me and asked "Do you want to kick them out?" I thought for a moment and told him "No, actually I want you to get a message to them. Tell them to come back stage after the concert so we can talk but only if they want to. Okay? ""Yeah I'll tell them personally." he said as I grabbed my guitar and went back on stage. As I walked back out the crowd went crazy again. "Are you ready to hear some more songs!!?" I yelled and the crowd yelled back in return. "Alright then here we go!!" I said as I strummed my guitar. I looked down at where the Cullens were sitting and use one of my powers to say in their minds, "Bet you didn't think I could do this!!" I saw them gasp in unison and threw my head back in laughter as I started to sing.

_Welcome to the planet_

_Welcome to existence_

_Everyone's here_

_Everyone's here_

_Everybody's watching you now_

_Everybody waits for you now_

_What happens next_

_What happens next_

_I dare you to move_

_I dare you to move_

_I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor_

_I dare you to move_

_I dare you to move_

_Like today never happened_

_Today never happened before_

_Welcome to the fallout_

_Welcome to resistance_

_The tension is here_

_Tension is here_

_Between who you are and who you could be_

_Between how it is and how it should be_

_I dare you to move_

_I dare you to move_

_I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor_

_I dare you to move_

_I dare you to move_

_Like today never happened_

_Today never happened_

_Maybe redemption has stories to tell_

_Maybe forgiveness is right where you fell_

_Where can you run to escape from yourself?_

_Where you gonna go?_

_Where you gonna go?_

_Salvation is here_

_I dare you to move_

_I dare you to move_

_I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor_

_I dare you to move_

_I dare you to move_

_Like today never happened_

_Today never happened_

_Today never happened_

_Today never happened before_

I sang the last note and the crowd went crazy with screams and the chants of "Isabella!! Isabella!!" started up again. I put down the guitar and did a little spin and my piano was brought out. "Okay guys. Just two more songs then my first ever concert is over and now I'm going to play a song that no one has ever heard before tonight. It's called _I Listen."_

_You walk up to me and can't look me in the eyes_

_I start to tremble_

_My intuition tells me what's coming_

_But I don't listen_

_You become more distant as the days go on_

_We fight more and more over us and our situation_

_But my heart tells me everything will get better_

_And I listen_

_Finally the day comes when you make your choice_

_And I lose you _

_My intuition tells me I told you so _

_Maybe I should have listened_

_But then my heart screams to me_

_He still loves you_

_He's going to come back for you one day_

_So don't give up on him_

_Now I have to make a choice_

_Do I trust my intuition_

_Or listen to my heart_

_Which one of them is right_

_Which one of them is right_

_All I know is for sure is_

_Whatever choice I make _

_Everything will change_

I looked at Edward as I sang and at the end I smiled and said to him in his mind, "I still love you Edward."

* * *

Please review there are still more e-cookies left !! Thanks


	4. Chapter 4

Hey I'm sorry that it's been so long since I updated but I've had exams and a musical to get ready for. We open in less than 2 weeks !! OMC!! Wish me luck in hoping that we don't screw up !!! On to ANB !!

* * *

*Edward POV*

As I listened to my beautiful Bella sing her heart out I was suddenly aware of another vampire's presence coming closer to my family. I looked around and saw the vampire that had introduced Bella on stage walking toward us. "Hello I'm Ace." he said "Nice to meet you Ace. I'm Carlisle. This is my wife Esme, and these are our children, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett and Edward." Carlisle said extending his hand to Ace. Ace shook his hand and said "I have a message for you from Bella. She said that if you want to you can come back stage after the concert and talk with her." "Tell Bella that we'll be delighted to talk to her again after all these years." Carlisle replied. Ace looked over at me and his eyes narrowed as he said "I have my own message for you Edward. Bella is very important to me and if you anything I mean anything to hurt her I will personally rip you limb from limb and burn you till there is nothing left. Got it?" My eyes narrowed in response and I forced a nod in return. "Good. I'll see you later." He turned and walked away as we turned back to Bella's performance.

She had just finished a song where she played the guitar and she did quite well at it. She put her guitar down and did a spin as a piano was wheeled out for her. She looked at the crowd and said "Okay guys. Just two more songs then my first ever concert is over and now I'm going to play a song that no one has ever heard before tonight. It's called I Listen." She sat down at the piano, placed her hands on the ivory keys and started to sing. Her eyes found mine and through out the whole song her eyes never left mine. I could tell that she was singing this song just for me. At the very end of the song she smiled and I heard her wonderful bell-like voice in my mind saying the words that I so desperately wanted to hear. "I still love you Edward."

*Bella POV*

I got up from the piano, looked at the Cullens and made a split second decision. A smile suddenly appeared on Alice's face as she saw what I was going to do. She winked and nodded at me as the rest of the Cullens looked on still trying to figure it out. "Alright my amazing fans this is going to be my last song but I have a surprise for you. I'm going to pick one of you to come up and sing with me. Now who wants to do it?" Screams of "Me! Me!" erupted from across the auditorium. I looked all over the auditorium even though I already knew who I was going to pick. I looked down at the Cullens and said "I pick you." and I pointed to…

* * *

Who do you think she's going to pick ??? Carlisle? Esme? Alice? Jasper? Rose? Emmett? or Edward? If you guess right you'll get your name in the story so tell me in reviews or PM me.

See ya later,

Leekitten


	5. Chapter 5

Disclamer: I don't own Twilight or Untouched by The Veronicas

AN: Amelia (SoManyUpsAndDowns) wins the contest. She is the only one that got close to my choice. No one thought I would pick Rose !! Alot of people thought that I would pick Edward but they will get their moment on the stage later (hint hint). Amelia will be featured in the story at a later date and she might play a major role in ANB !! Also sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I've had school and a little writer's block so if you have any ideas I welcome them.

* * *

*Bella POV*

...Alice and Rosalie. Alice started jumping up and down and Rose looked shocked. Alice grabbed Rose's arm and dragged her up to the stage. Alice gave me a hug that would have broken me in half if I was still human. Rose was standing behind Alice looking at me and begging me to forgive her with her eyes. I spoke low so that only she could hear and said "Rose, I forgave you years ago." Her eyes widened and she ran over and hugged me too. "Are you ready to sing?" I asked them and they nodded. Ace came out and gave them microphones and we got in position to sing.

_I go ooh ooh, you go ah ah_

_Lalalala-ahlalala_

_I can't_

_La-la-la-la-la-la_

_I wanna wanna wanna get get get what I want_

_Don't stop_

_Gimme gimme gimme what you got got_

_'Cause I can't wait wait wait any more more more more more_

_Don't even talk about the consequence_

_'Cause right now you're the only thing that's making any sense to me_

_And I don't give a damn what they say, what they think think_

_'Cause you're the only one who's on my mind_

_I'll never ever let you leave me_

_I'll try to stop time forever, never wanna hear you say goodbye_

_I feel so untouched_

_And I want you so much_

_That I just can't resist you_

_It's not enough to say that I miss you_

_I feel so untouched right now_

_Need you so much somehow_

_I can't forget you_

_Been goin' crazy from the moment I met you_

_Untouched-un_

_And I need you so much_

_See you, breathe you, I want to be you_

_Alalalala alalalala_

_You can take take t-take take take time time_

_To live live the way you gotta gotta live your life_

_Gimme gimme gimme all of you you_

_Don't be scared_

_I'll see you through the lonely nights of wanting more a-more more_

_Don't even think about what's right or wrong, or wrong or right_

_'Cause in the end it's only you and me and no one else is gonna be around_

_To answer all the questions left behind_

_And you and I are meant to be so even if the world falls down today_

_You've still got me to hold you up up_

_And I will never let you down_

_I feel so untouched_

_And I want you so much_

_That I just can't resist you_

_It's not enough to say that I miss you_

_I feel so untouched right now_

_Need you so much somehow_

_I can't forget you_

_Been goin' crazy from the moment I met you_

_Untouched-un_

_Untouched_

_Untouched-un_

_Untouched_

_Untouched-un_

_Alalalala alalalala_

_Untouched-un_

_Alalalala alalalala_

_I feel so untouched_

_And I want you so much_

_That I just can't resist you_

_It's not enough to say that I miss you_

_I feel so untouched right now_

_Need you so much somehow_

_I can't forget you_

_Been goin' crazy from the moment I met you_

_I feel so untouched_

_And I want you so much_

_That I just can't resist you_

_It's not enough to say that I miss you_

_I feel so untouched right now_

_Need you so much somehow_

_I can't forget you_

_Been goin' crazy from the moment I met you_

_Untouched-un_

_Untouched_

_Untouched-un_

During the song it was like they had never left. We were having so much fun dancing on stage and singing together. I never wanted it to end but eventually it did. We finished the song and I turned to the audience and said "Thanks for coming to my first concert and I have another surprise for you. If you come back tomorrow and show your ticket stub from tonight you will get to come take pictures with me and get autographs." The audience went wild. I smiled and put my arms around Alice and Rose and we took a bow together and walked off stage.

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

Hey I'm back finally with another chapter !! I'll be writing more now because I'm out of school finally !! I hope you guys like this chapter. It has some EdwardxBella fluff. Yay !!

* * *

*Bella POV*

After I walked backstage I went straight back to my dressing room and collapsed on my couch. About 5 minutes later the door cracked open and Kari poked her head in and said, "The Cullens are here Bella." My eyes snapped open and I sat up and nodded my head at her. She smiled and opened the door to let them in. My eyes drifted shut again as they walked in and sat down across from me. These were the 7 vampires that were the closest I could get to family and finally after 50 years they were back but did they want me back now that I was the same as them? I could only hope that they did. I took a deep breath and looked at my former family once again.

Carlisle and Esme smiled and looked glad to see me. Alice was bouncing up and down and Jasper was trying to calm her down as much as he could. Emmett had a big goofy grin on his face while Rose smiled a little smile at me. I paused a moment and closed my eyes. I took another deep breath and opened my eyes and looked at the one person that meant the world to me. I looked him straight in the eyes and we both gasped at what we saw.

His eyes were the same topaz that made me breathless when I was human and they were filled with love and confusion. His velvet voice sounded in the room but I was too lost in his eyes to understand what he was saying. He walked across the room and knelt in front of me and said, "Bella, your eyes." His velvet voice was laced with confusion. "Huh? What about my eyes?" I said just as confused as he was. "They're brown Bella." "Oh is that all?" I laughed and closed my eyes and focused. I opened my eyes again and looked at Edward. "Now how are they?" "They're gold again. What did you do?" he said astonished but I could hear a twinge of regret in his voice. "Just one of my powers. That's all nothing to worry about." I smiled. Carlisle stepped forward and said "_Powers _Bella? Meaning more than one?" I finally tore my eyes from Edward and looked up at Carlisle. "Yes, many more than one. I will explain later." "Why later?" Carlisle said as I stood up. "Because…" I started as Alice suddenly said "Yes yes!" I laughed as confused looks crossed their faces. "Then it's settled. You guys are coming home with me." They all smiled and laughed. "Come on then. Let's get going." I said as I walked toward the door.

We walked out to the parking lot and to my baby blue Ferrari F430 Convertible. Rose gasped and said "Bella is this your car?" I turned and said "Yep. This is my baby." All the Cullens were astonished. Emmett laughed and said "I thought you would still have that beat up old truck." "That's at home. I use it when I want to look somewhat normal." They all laughed again. "Ok just follow me." They all started walking toward their car when I called out, "Hey Edward you want to ride with me?" He turned around and looked stunned for a moment then he smiled and said, "Yeah. I'll ride with you Bella." I smiled and got in my car as he opened the other door and slid in.

I turned and looked at him and said "Thanks." He smiled and reached for my hand but then pulled back. I smiled and said softly "It's okay Edward. I meant what I said to you during the concert. I do still love you but if you don't love me anymore that's okay too." I started up the car and turned away from him. I pulled out of the parking lot and said "Auto drive home." The car responded "Yes Miss Bella. You will be home in 20 minutes." "Thank you." I said as the car took over the driving and I started to relax.

Suddenly Edward slipped his hand into mine and I felt a familiar rush of power for the second time that night as his power became mine just like Alice's had when she hugged me on stage. He noticed my sudden intake of breath and asked "Bella are you okay?" I looked at him and I said "I'm fine. I'll tell you what happened when we're back with the others okay?" He smiled and nodded. "Bella I still love you too. I know that I don't deserve a second chance to be with you. But if you are willing to give me another chance I would be forever in you debt." I laughed and said "You don't even have to ask Edward. Of course you can have another chance. He smiled and said "Thank you Bella. Thank you so much. I'll prove to you that I love you and I'll never leave you again." I pulled him close and said "You can start proving that right now." and I kissed him.

* * *

Reviews are always welcome


	7. Chapter 7

Hey I finished another chapter !! Yay !!! Here you go !!

* * *

* Bella POV *

"You've arrived home Miss Bella." The car said as it slowed down and entered the garage. Edward and I jumped at the sound and disentangled ourselves so we could get out of the car. As we got out of the car I muttered "I didn't know vampires could be startled by a car." Edward laughed as the rest of his family got out of their car. Alice ran over and gave me another hug that would have broken me in half if I was still human. "Yes, yes, yes!!" She chanted over and over as she danced on the spot. Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Emmett and Rose just looked at her like she was crazy while Edward and I just stood there and laughed. "Alice calm down and tell them what you saw. The suspense is killing them." I said as the others looked at me confused. "Edward and Bella are back together again!! We're finally all together again!!" She said it so fast that if I wasn't a vampire I wouldn't have understood it at all. They laughed but then her words took effect and they stopped laughing and stared at Edward and I. "What? Is that bad?" I asked confused and scared. What if there was another girl? I looked at Edward and he saw my eyes filled with fear. He pulled me close and said "No Bella no. It's not bad. It's good. Very good. They're just stunned that we got back together so fast. That's all. No need to worry Bella. It's okay." I calmed down suddenly and I turned and shot Jasper a look. He just smiled and I couldn't help smiling back. "Okay. Let's go inside." I said as I walked toward the house.

I could never get over the wonder of my house. It was my perfect Anne of Green Gables house. It was the kind of house that I imagined Edward growing up in. We walked into my living room and sat down on one of the many couches that was in the room. I called out to the house "Guys I'm home." Suddenly 4 people appeared out of thin air in front the couch. I turned to the Cullens and said "This is my coven. I believe you've met Ace and Kari." Ace bowed his head and Kari waved. "The other 2 are Chaos and Brianna." Chaos smiled and Brianna said "Hi." I smiled and said "Guys these are the Cullens, Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, and Edward."

I leaned into Edward and he put his arm around me. Ace's eyes suddenly narrowed as he saw this happen. A growl sounded as Edward pulled me closer. "Really Bells? He suddenly reappears after 50 years and you take him right back? Do you remember what he did to you? How you were catatonic for 10 years because of him? You just sat in your room day after day only coming out when you really had to. Do you remember none of that Isabella Marie Masen?" Ace growled. I jumped up and yelled "Of course I remember that Ace!! How could I forget? I replayed the day he left over and over again for 10 years trying to figure out how I could change it! I hoped day after day that he would come find me and tell me he was wrong and beg me to take him back! That he would tell me that he still loved me!! You have no idea the pain that I went through. Do you want to know that pain? Do you want to feel what I still feel? Jasper come over here please." He walked over to me and I grabbed his arm and absorbed his power. "Here Ace," I growled "Feel what I feel!!"

I unleashed my new power and suddenly everyone gasped in pain. I let them feel all my anger, sadness, despair, loneliness, pain, and heartbreak that I had felt for 50 years. Everyone doubled over in pain except Edward. He stood up and pulled me close and said "Bella calm down. I know that I hurt you but I'm here now. You'll never feel that pain again. Please Bella calm down." I looked in his eyes and slowly calmed down again. I slowly reined in my power and eventually everyone was able to sit up and feel normal again. They all looked me with a newfound respect. I looked at Ace and said "Now you know what I went through Ace. So don't ever say that I don't remember because there is no way I could ever forget that pain." Carlisle looked at Edward and asked "How could you not be in pain like the rest of us?" Edward answered simply "Well that was the exact pain I felt for 50 years and I was able to deal with it then so I can do the same now." Ace walked over to me and said "I'm sorry Bells. I never knew. I'm so sorry." I put my hand on his shoulder and said "It's okay Ace. Nobody knew what I went through except Edward. I hid it from you guys because I didn't want you guys to pity me. But now everything is going to get better. I can tell."

Everyone smiled and Carlisle looked at me and said "Bella how did you do that? How did you take Jasper's power and use it as your own?" I laughed as I sat down and said "That's one of my original powers. I can take any power from any vampire and use it as my own if I touch them. So because of that I have Alice and Edward's powers too because they've both touched me." The Cullens looked stunned and were silent for a few moments when Edward finally spoke up. "Bella you said that was one of your original powers. What are the others?" I looked down and knew that if I could still blush that's what I would be doing right now. Thankfully Kari came to my rescue. "She can control the elements, shield people physically and mentally and persuade anyone to do anything she says." The Cullens were stunned into silence once again. This time Esme broke the silence. "Bella what happened to you after we left?" I looked up and said "That's a very long story Esme. I guess I'll start at what happened after Edward left me alone in the forest."

* * *

Reviews please !!!


End file.
